Fire meet Gasoline
by Tsubaki38
Summary: Hidan retrouve son meilleur ami Deidara dans sa chambre, il est encore couvert de blessures, certainement par la faute de Sasori, que s'est-il encore passé entre ces deux là et pourquoi Dei-chan à l'air si triste ? SasoDei, Songfic', présence de violence et Raiting M.


Hey je reviens avec un SasoDei, oui encore, à croire que je ne sais faire que ça, mais c'est plutôt que j'adore ce couple et qu'il n'y à pas assez de fanfic' francophones dessus x)

Bref pour le moment c'est une songfic' (c'est ma première d'ailleurs alors peut être pas la meilleure xD), pourquoi pour le moment ? Parce que j'ai une idée de suite si ça vous intéresse, mais elle n'est pas en format songfic'.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes s'il en restent, c'est pas facile de corriger seule surtout que j'écris tard le soir.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, le Raiting M est pour le coup bien choisit au vu du contenu lemonesque et du fait que se soit violant, bref âme sensible s'abstenir. Pour les homophobe la petite croix rouge se trouve en haut à droite de votre écran, je vous invite fortement à cliquer dessus. Maintenant si vous vous aventurez à lire et que ça vous rebute ne venez pas vous plaindre. Pour finir je dirais que je ne suis malheureusement pas rémunérée pour ce que j'écris u.u"

Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

C'était encore arrivé, ils avaient remis ça comme ils le faisaient bien souvent maintenant et encore une fois il était couvert de blessures, encore une fois son regard était redevenu terne alors qu'il attendait sur le lit de son ami. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux violacés, il ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que son ami qui venait dans cette chambre, Kakuzu ne supportant pas la compagnie de Hidan.

« Oï Blondie... Encore... ? » Demanda doucement le croyant, il s'approcha de son ami et prit son visage en coupe, « Eh beh, il t'a pas loupé cette fois-ci non plus... » Il soupira à la constatation puis reprit, « Deidara... Tu devrais arrêter ça. »

Le blond ne répondit pas et comme à son habitude se détacha de l'emprise du religieux, celui-ci partit donc dans la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi le soigner pour changer. Quand l'autre revint il lui offrit son plus beau et plus faux sourire.

« T'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi Dei-chan. », reprocha gentiment l'argenté, « Aller enlèves ton peignoir. »

Le boomer était devenu très proche de Hidan avec le temps et contrairement au caractère horripilant qu'il s'amusait à montrer aux autres, le religieux était un peu idiot certes mais pas si agité que ça et surtout c'était un très bon ami. L'homme aux yeux d'améthyste le comprenait toujours et il était tout le temps là quand Deidara avait besoin comme dans ces moments là. Il s'exécuta et enleva son unique morceau de tissu pour laisser son ami le soigner comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

« Toujours pareil ? » Demanda l'argenté.

« Oui, comme d'habitude... Je suis allé l'emmerder, il a craqué, il m'a baisé et il est parti après sa foutue douche, hun... », Deidara frissonna en se rappelant de l'odeur du gel douche de son aîné, « Si tu savais comme je maudis cette putain d'odeur de camélia... ».

« Et tu comptes lui dire quand que tu l'aimes ? » Avait questionné Hidan après un temps.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu sais bien que je hais Sasori-Danna, hun ! » S'énerva le blond.

« Arrêtes de te voiler la face comme ça. Tu sais un jour j'ai surpris Itachi et Kisame parler et Itachi a dit une citation trop bizarre au poisson, il lui a dit « Je t'ai trop aimé pour ne point te haïr » je ne sais pas trop de quoi ils parlaient je crois juste avoir entendu le prénom de son petit frère. Mais bref ça m'a marqué parce que je me suis dis que c'était n'importe quoi d'aimer une personne et de la détester en même temps, mais quand je vois votre relation à Sasori et toi je me dis que c'est pas si impossible que ça. » Raconta le croyant avant de s'approcher de son ami pour commencer à le soigner.

 _ **It's dangerous to fall in love,**_

 _(C'est dangereux de tomber amoureux,)_

 _ **But I wanna burn with you tonight,**_

 _(Mais je veux brûler avec toi ce soir,)_

 _ **Hurt me,**_

 _(Blesse moi,)_

 _ **There's two of us, we're bristling with desire,**_

 _(Nous sommes deux, nous sommes hérissés de désir,)_

 _ **The pleasure's pain and fire,**_

 _(Le plaisir est douleur et feu,)_

 _ **Burn me.**_

 _(Brûles moi.)_

La réplique de l'argenté résonnait en lui et lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe, si c'était pas ironique ça Deidara le grand boomer, terrassé par une phrase qui semblait lui exploser au visage. Plus ironique encore le pro du masochisme trouvait sa relation avec son Danna malsaine, il devait vraiment avoir atteint le pallier de la pire des merdes. Mais il se demandait s'il était vraiment possible qu'il aime ce connard qu'était le roux, si c'était le cas il était dans une merde noire, il respectait le marionnettiste ça c'était certain. Il le trouvait aussi magnifique et quand on mettait de coté son comportement avec lui et son fanatisme pour ses horribles marionnettes il avait une personnalité envoûtante qui l'avait tout de suite attiré. Il haïssait Sasori mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer, il était le seul a pouvoir faire sortir le rouquin de ses gonds et il aimait ce pouvoir. Il aimait voir les yeux d'ambre prendre feu, il aimait sentir la colère laisser place au désir violent dans l'esprit de son aîné. Il aimait que le marionnettiste s'abandonne au plaisir de la chaire avec lui, à la tentation d'être brutal et même si la douleur lui brûlait les entrailles autant que le plaisir incandescent, il continuait d'aimer ça.

 _ **So come on, I'll take you on, take you on,**_

 _(Aller, je vais t'emmener, je vais t'emmener,)_

 _ **I ache for love, ache for us,**_

 _(Je souffre pour l'amour, pour nous,)_

 _ **Why don't you come, don't you come little closer,**_

 _(Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas, ne viens-tu pas un peu plus près,)_

 _ **So come on now, strike the match, strike the match now,**_

 _(Alors viens maintenant, craques l'allumette, craques l'allumette maintenant,)_

 _ **We're perfect match, perfect somehow,**_

 _(Nous sommes parfaitement assortis, parfaits en quelque sorte,)_

 _ **We're meant for one another, come little closer.**_

 _(Nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer, viens un peu plus près.)_

Hidan passa une serviette humide sur sa lèvre ouverte, une fois n'était pas coutume, les images de ce qui s'était passé lui revinrent en pleine figure. Tout avait commencé à peu près comme d'habitude, il était allé voir Sasori-Danna dans son atelier alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. C'était l'endroit du roux, son seul refuge, son seul moment de calme, son univers à lui et il s'amuser à le voler, à prendre de force une place dans le monde de son aîné, après tout, il lui avait fait une place dans le sien, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, regarder le marionnettiste exercer son art qu'il respectait malgré tout, Sasori ne se serait peut-être pas emporté, il aurait peut-être pu être calmement auprès de lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il l'avait encore provoqué en lui lançant son sourire le plus mesquin.

« Au final Danna, que se soit dans votre horrible tas de bois ou votre caverne, vous finissez toujours par vous terrer loin des regards, hun. Auriez-vous peur de quelque chose Sasori-Danna ? »

Il avait vu le corps pâle tressaillir, le roux tentait encore de se contenir, comme à chaque fois et comme à chaque fois Deidara continua de le provoquer, de laisser ses mains se balader sur son coéquipier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre essayer de rester calme, depuis le temps il aurait dû comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur que le blond pour l'emporter dans une tempête de colère, pour le faire craquer, comme si lui seul avait cette complémentarité qui le faisait flancher. Le boomer avait attrapé le col de Sasori, s'approchant de son visage, envahissant délibérément son espace vital, le poussant plus près du ravin chaque seconde, et le roux finissait toujours par sauter dans le vide. Il se sentit attrapé par les cheveux mais sourit, il avait en quelque sorte gagner, gagner le droit d'avoir mal bien sûr, mais surtout gagner le corps si désirable de son aîné, le marionnettiste venait plus près de lui, hypnotisé comme face à un cobra, la flamme s'était allumer et le boomer allait l'embraser.

« Qu'allez-vous faire Sasori-Danna ? Me frapper, me baiser ? Ou même les deux tien. Bah allez-y, hun ! » avait-il annonçait en riant et en posant sa main sur l'érection naissante de Sasori, la massant lascivement.

Le rouquin colla leur corps, empoignant toujours fortement les cheveux de blé, Deidara vit le visage de son Danna se rapprocher et sentit sa lèvre inférieur être violemment mordue, le goût de fer se répandant rapidement dans sa bouche. Le marionnettiste ne l'avait jamais embrassé et n'avait jamais permis que le blond le fasse ni même qu'il tente de le faire. Revenant à lui à la légère douleur dû à la pression sur sa lèvre fendue, il rit amèrement en pensant que c'était toujours pareil, il faisait tout pour se créer une place dans le monde du roux. Et Sasori-Danna le baisait violemment, ne lui accordant pas un réel regard, ne lui donnant pas un seul geste tendre. Il se faisait l'effet d'une pute, ça faisait mal, mais quand il le voyait s'enflammer, ça n'avait plus d'importance, il voulait être avec lui quitte à le suivre en enfer et s'y consumer.

 _ **Flame you came from me,**_

 _(Flamme tu es venues à moi,)  
 **Fire meet gasoline,**_

 _(Le feu rencontre l'essence,)  
 **Fire meet gasoline,**_

 _(Le feu rencontre l'essence,)  
 **I'm burning alive** ,_

 _(Je brûle vive,)  
 **I can barely breathe,**_

 _(Je peux à peine à respirer,)  
 **When you're here loving me,**_

 _(Quand tu es là à m'aimer,)  
 **Fire meet gasoline,**_

 _(Le feu rencontre l'essence,)  
 **Fire meet gasoline,**  
(Le feu rencontre l'essence,)  
 **I got all I need when you came after me,**_

 _(J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin quand tu es à mes cotés,)  
 **Fire meet gasoline,**_

 _(Le feu rencontre l'essence,)  
 **I'm burning alive,**_

 _(Je brûle vive,)  
 **And I can barely breathe,**_

 _(Et je peux à peine respirer,)  
 **When you're here loving me,**_

 _(Quand tu es là à m'aimer,)  
 **Fire meet gasoline,**_

 _(Le feu rencontre l'essence,)  
 **Burn with me tonight.**_

 _(Brûles avec moi ce soir.)_

« C'est de pire en pire Deidara... » Constata son ami quand il commença à soigner son dos.

Il haussa les épaules et s'abandonna une fois de plus à ses pensées.

Sasori le poussa fortement jusqu'au mur, sans pitié, il gémit quand il sentit les outils rangés sur le mur blesser sa peau à l'en faire saigner. Mais ce n'était pas important, le roux était enfin venu à lui, tombé dans le précipice, il ne reculerais plus maintenant, oui maintenant le blond était sûr qu'il l'aurait près de lui pour un moment. Le marionnettiste se mit à lui lécher la peau du cou et à la mordre en se collant à son corps, frottant son érection contre la sienne sans aucune gêne. Il regardait la chevelure de feu du coin de l'œil, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de la tête son aîné, ces cheveux qui s'accordaient parfaitement à Sasori, cet homme était comme le feu. Il attirait mais quand on s'en approchait trop près il brûlait, il était calme mais un coup de vent ou même de l'essence suffisait à l'embraser et Deidara était cette essence, il le sentait au fond de lui. Il était l'essence qui attisait le feu et qui se consumait, oui il se consumait sous les caresses brusques du roux et sous le plaisir que l'autre lui donnait. Le marionnettiste lui arracha son t-shirt sans ménagement, commençant déjà à mordre et griffer la peau de son torse, pensant à aller titiller ses tétons de temps à autre. Les décharges de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps lui faisait oublier la douleur, lui faisait oublier que bientôt son Danna le délaisserait sans un regard en arrière. Il avait du mal à respirer tellement il haletait et gémissait, Sasori était près de lui, il le caressait et il en perdait la tête, un simple touchait lui procurait des sensations si intenses. Il n'avait besoin que de cet homme, il n'avait besoin que d'être avec lui, alors une fois de plus il se laisserait brûler avec lui car à cet instant il se sentait aimer par la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

 _ **And we will fly,**_

 _(Et on s'envolera,)  
 **Like smoke darknin' the sky,**_

 _(Comme la fumée qui assombrit le ciel,)  
 **I'm Eve, I wanna try, take a bite,**  
(Je suis Eve, je veux essayer, prendre une bouffée,)  
 **So come on now, strike the match, strike the match now,**_

 _(Alors viens maintenant, craques l'allumette, craques l'allumette maintenant,)  
 **We're a perfect match, perfect somehow,**_

 _(Nous sommes parfaitement assortis, parfaits en quelque sorte,)  
 **We were meant for one another, come a little closer.**_

 _(Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, viens un peu plus près.)_

La chaleur de la pièce augmentait à mesure que leur désir grandissait, brûlant presque les peaux déjà bien sensibles et enflammées. Ils étaient partis dans leur monde, ils s'y étaient envolés sans aucun remord ni regret et Deidara souhaitait ne jamais redescendre sur Terre. Depuis qu'il avait aviver la flamme qu'était Sasori ils étaient comme Adam et Eve après avoir goûté le fruit défendu, ils avaient été bannis de ce monde. Maintenant ils étaient au milieu du feu des enfers et s'y sentaient tellement mieux, comme s'il était évident qu'ils devait être là, qu'ils devaient fusionner leur corps dans une étreinte endiablée. Le blond regarda le roux se départir de son propre t-shirt, puis le boomer tomba à genoux au pieds du marionnettiste, il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour faire plaisir à son amant, il baissa le pantalon et le caleçon de son aîné d'un même geste. Il ne pouvait avoir les lèvres de Sasori-Danna, il ne pouvait prendre une bouffée du souffle chaud de son homologue et s'en repaître comme s'il allait mourir s'il ne le faisait pas. Mais il pouvait goûter au corps du rouquin, il pouvait au moins avoir ça et même s'il en voulait toujours plus il était heureux de pouvoir faire ça. Alors il s'appliqua à lécher le long de la veine palpitante du membre tendu devant lui. Il titilla du bout de la langue le gland puis il sourit en entendant le marionnettiste grogner de frustration, il se dit alors qu'il était temps de le prendre en bouche. Il faisait des vas et viens à un rythme soutenu tandis qu'il appréciait les gémissements et les soupires d'aise que poussait son aîné, il ne devait pas y avoir de plus beau son dans l'univers, il en était certain. La voix douce berçait ses oreilles de la plus agréable des manières, il aurait voulu pouvoir voir le visage de l'homme à qui il se dévouait corps et âme mais Sasori-Danna avait toujours le bras qui recouvrait son visage, pas une seule fois il avait manquait à ce rituel. C'était si cruel pour Deidara qui aurait voulu voir le si beau visage de son amant éclairé par le plaisir, il en était sûr, il devait être magnifique, tel une œuvre d'art.

 _ **But it's a bad bet, certain death,**_

 _(Mais c'est un mauvais pari, une mort certaine,)  
 **But I want what I want and I gotta get it,**_

 _(Mais c'est ce que je veux et je l'aurais,)  
 **When the fire dies, darkened skies,**_

 _(Quand le feu meurt les cieux s'assombrissent,)  
 **Hot ash, dead match, only smoke is left,**_

 _(Cendres chaudes, allumette éteinte, Il ne reste que la fumée,)  
 **But it's a bad bet, certain death,**_

 _(Mais c'est un mauvais pari, une mort certaine,)  
 **But I want what I want and I gotta get it,**_

 _(Mais c'est ce que je veux et je l'aurais,)  
 **When the fire dies, darkened skies,**_

 _(Quand le feu meurt les cieux s'assombrissent,)  
 **Hot ash, dead match, only smoke is left.**_

 _(Cendres chaudes, allumette éteinte, il ne reste que la fumée.)_

« Tu peux te coucher Blondie... Commence déjà à serrer les dents... » dit Hidan, puis il nettoya rapidement les quelques petites entailles au niveaux des hanches, puis il écarta légèrement les fesses de son amis pour pouvoir le soigner. Il savait que se serait encore une fois le plus douloureux, mais une fois devant l'étendue des dégâts il jeta un œil au blond, celui-ci serrait les dents tellement fort qu'il en avait la zone de la mâchoire blanchie. « Deidara là ça suffit, t'as vu dans quel état t'es, c'est pas possible, il en fait exprès à ce niveau là ! Fais ce que tu veux mais la prochaine fois je ne te soignerai pas, je vais finir par aller lui péter la gueule sinon ! » s'était-il énervait, bien sûr qu'il allait continuer de soigner le blond malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était ça être un vrai ami, être là quand l'autre à besoin de nous. Mais rendait-il vraiment service à son meilleur ami en le soignant pour qu'il se jette à nouveau dans les bras meurtriers de son bourreau ? Il commençait sincèrement à en douter, à vrai dire il en avait toujours douté mais là ça allait trop loin, il en était presque sûr ce connard blessait délibérément son ami et ça il ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

Le boomer se concentra sur ses souvenirs pour éviter d'être envahit par la douleur, c'est vrai qu'il souffrait, à en tomber dans les pommes même, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Arrêter de coucher avec Sasori-Danna, c'était hors de question, c'était le seul moment où il se sentait en vie, où il se sentait en paix. Il ne laisserait jamais de coté le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait dans ces moments là et il le savait, l'argenté ne le laisserait pas tomber, alors il continuerai, de toute façon ça durait depuis des mois alors pourquoi arrêtait-il maintenant ?

Il reprit donc son flash back là où il en était, il était en train de faire une fellation digne des plus grands à son Danna quand il sentit le sexe de se dernier pulser contre sa langue, il savait donc ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Et se qu'il avait prédit arriva, il sentit les doigts fins s'emparer de sa chevelure le forçant à relâcher le membre turgescent, il se sentit retourner et mettre à quatre pattes. C'était le moment. Le moment le plus douloureux et pourtant le meilleur moment, comme d'habitude et il ne savait pourquoi le roux marqua un temps de pause après avoir poser les mains sur ses hanches, il le laissait en suspend, sans le prendre immédiatement. Puis les ongles délicatement rehaussés de vert se plantèrent dans la chaire tendre de ses hanches, si on devait trouver un unique moment pour dire que Sasori s'embrasait se serait celui là. C'était toujours le point de non retour et même si ça signait une fin pas spécialement appréciait par Deidara, il avait ce qu'il souhaitait à fond de lui.

Le marionnettiste le pénétra sans préparation et sans se soucier de s'il lui faisait mal ou non, et la vérité c'est que si le blond n'avait pas aussi mal il en aurait sûrement pleuré de douleur, il sentait de façon palpable que ses chaires se déchiraient. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde son Danna ne lui accorda pas de répit et commença directement des vas et viens, Dieu merci ils étaient lents, mais bientôt Sasori commença à se perdre dans son corps et accéléra la cadence, pour un rythme soutenu. Le plaisir commençait enfin à pointer son nez à travers la douleur, mais ce ne fut que quand le roux toucha sa prostate qu'il ne ressenti que le plaisir, il cria quand la décharge passa dans tout son corps, picotant chaque parcelles de son être. Et le marionnettiste répéta incessamment ce mouvement, enfin, enfin ils ne faisait plus qu'un, enfin leur corps s'assemblaient, ils avaient l'air d'être fait l'un pour l'autre, s'épousant parfaitement. Le boomer se sentait bien et il aurait aimé que cette instant dur pour l'éternité, même s'il avait un regret, il aurait aimé pouvoir regarder son Danna dans ces moments là. Puis de toute façon le destin semblait vouloir s'opposer à ses désirs car il sentit la jouissance arriver bien vite, transcendent son corps, il arqua son dos, tous ses muscles se contractant et il sentit Sasori se répandre en lui, tous deux crièrent.

Son coéquipier se retira et le laissa tomber au sol, il vit l'autre se diriger vers la pièce adjacente, c'était la salle de bain, le roux allait encore pendre une douche et le laisser seul parterre, incapable de bouger pour un petit moment. Le feu s'était éteint et son cœur l'avait suivi dans la tombe, il ne restait que la chaleur de la pièce et l'odeur du sexe et du sang pour seuls témoins de cet interdit, tout semblait plus terne maintenant. Un douce odeur de camélia vint à sa rencontre et il en eu envie de vomir, il détestait cette odeur, elle lui rappelait que son amant l'abandonnait, elle lui rappelait ce qui allait se passer après. Puis il vit la silhouette de Sasori sortir de la salle de bain, il était propre, habillé, et il vit les cheveux de feu s'éloigner, il ferma les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Pas un regard, il n'avait pas eu le droit à un seul regard, ni même une parole ou un geste. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se leva, il enfila un peignoir et rejoint la chambre de son ami.

Deidara était revenu à la réalité, Hidan n'était plus en train de le soigner, il n'ouvra pas les yeux pour autant, c'était bien beau de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passer, mais il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il sache s'il aimait son Danna. Il le respecter, il l'admirait, ça c'était sûr, Sasori était un être parfait il en était certain, tout chez lui était parfait, de son physique, en passant par son art et en finissant par sa personnalité. Cet homme le fascinait, c'était un génie dans tous les domaines auxquels il touchait, il avait cette personnalité qui faisait graviter les gens autour de lui, à la fois attirante et intimidante. Le petit blond n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, c'était plus proche de la vénération que d'autre chose, il avait envie de voir Sasori, il avait envie que l'autre soit heureux, il avait envie qu'il ne lui arrive rien et il savait que si tel ne fut pas le cas il serait dévasté, il avait envie de le garder que pour lui. Aucun doute à avoir... C'était ça qu'on appel l'amour. Alors il était vraiment voué à souffrir ? Dieu lui en voulait au point de l'avoir fait tomber amoureux d'une personne qui ne remarquait pas qu'il exister sauf pour le sexe et pour le faire souffrir, d'une personne qui le détestait, d'une personne qui n'accepterait jamais son amour... L'amour ça faisait si mal, alors pourquoi ça existait ? Pourquoi ça avait tant de succès ? Pourquoi on faisait tant d'éloge à quelque chose qui vous arrachait le cœur et le piétinait comme s'il n'était rien ?

Un ricanement amère sorti de sa bouche, « Je crois que je vais me convertir à Jashin, peut-être pourra-t-il me sauver. »

La phrase avait été murmurait mais Hidan l'avait capté, elle avait était dit si doucement et pourtant elle résonnait comme un cri, un cri de désespoir et de douleur, comme un cri d'agonie. Il s'était donc empressé de faire les quelques enjambés qui le séparaient de son ami aux cheveux de blé et au yeux azuréens. Il lui releva le visage et s'ancra dans ces yeux qui brillaient habituellement d'un magnifique bleu espiègle, il n'y avait pas d'éclat dans ces yeux là et ils semblaient gris tellement ils étaient ternes. Puis les larmes coulèrent sur visage halé, des larmes intarissables, le corps svelte de son ami fut pris de soubresauts. « Tu avais raison... » avait-il entendu entre plusieurs sanglots, il avait donc pris le boomer dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, il avait fini par jurer à son ami qu'il aurait la seule chose au monde qu'il désirait et qui le maintenait en vie, une promesse lourde, mais une promesse quand même. Le corps qui semblait maintenant si petit et frêle se calma, tout cela avait épuisé son meilleur ami et il avait fini par s'endormir, Hidan l'enroula dans la couvertures et alla prier Jashin-Sama pour que Dei-chan réussisse à obtenir le cœur de l'homme dont il était éperdument tombé amoureux. _ **It's dangerous to fall in love.**_

* * *

Voilà je suis de nouveau là, vous êtes contente de me revoir je le sais xD

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, la chanson vient de Sia, elle date par contre (comme ce fandom xD). Pour la traduction je sais que tout le monde ne sera pas forcément d'accord avec ce que j'ai écris, mais c'est une traduction parmi tant d'autres, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que se soit bien français et que tout le monde comprenne le message.

Laisser une review si vous voulez une suite, pour vous donner une idée se serait une suite qui parlerait de pourquoi Sasori est comme ça avec notre blond préféré (Naruto quoi vous m'avez dit ? u.u"), comment leur relation va évoluer et bien sûr comment ça se finira entre eux.

Si vous avez des critiques ou des remarque je vous invite également à laisser une review, cependant pas de méchanceté gratuite.

Maintenant laissons le message moral : **Ne soyez pas violents avec vos compagnons (et enfants) et sortez couverts, si vous êtes témoins de violences prévenez les autorités.**

Bonne journée/soirée à vous ! n_n


End file.
